In aluminum-alloy wheel production enterprises, deburring is an important link after a machining procedure and directly affects the painting effect of a follow-up painting procedure. At present, a deburring mode for wheel industry is that two large-disc brushes, i.e., an upper large-disc brush and a lower large-disc brush are used for brushing burrs of a back cavity and a front surface of a wheel, in this mode, when angles of the brushes are definite, the lower the linear velocity for brush hairs, the closer the brush central position, so that the problem that the burr processing effect on roots of ring flanges of wheels is poor is directly caused. Edge brush hairs of the traditional large-disc brushes are hardly made into shapes which are completely consistent with those of rim corners of the wheels, so that the problem that the burr processing effect on the rim corners often does not meet the ideal requirements is caused. At the above two positions, a great deal of labor is required to be input so as to carry out manual grinding, the efficiency is low, the cost is high, and the effect is non-uniform, so that the wheel deburring device is used for carrying out focused processing on burrs of root corners of flanges, thus, the labor intensity for grinders is lowered, and the production efficiency is increased.